1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seat assembly for an automotive vehicle, and more particularly, to a seat assembly that is movable between a seating position, a kneel position, and a tumble position.
2. Description of Related Art
Certain mini-van and sport utility vehicles are provided with second and third row seating for supporting seat occupants above a vehicle floor. It is common that a seat assembly of such second and third row seating is movable between a seating position and a stowed or kneel position in order to increase the amount of available cargo space within the vehicle. As the seat assembly moves from the seating position to the kneel position, a seat back is folded forwardly from a generally vertical position to a fold flat position overlying a seat cushion. At the same time, the seat cushion is moved forward and downward from a raised position spaced above the floor to a lowered position resting along the floor. Thus, when the seat assembly is in the kneel position a back side of the seat back is generally horizontal and defines a load floor surface.
Alternatively, it is common that a second or third row seat assembly is movable between the seating position and a tumble position in order to provide access to an area behind the seat assembly. In order to move the seat assembly from the seating position to the tumble position, the seat back is first folded forwardly from the generally vertical position to the fold flat position overlying the seat cushion. Next, the seat assembly is rotated about a pivot point at a lower front edge of the seat cushion approximately ninety degrees (90°) until the seat back and seat cushion are substantially upright. In the tumble position a rearward end of the seat cushion is positioned above the forward end of the seat cushion.
It is desirable to provide a seat assembly that moves between a seating position and a kneel position and also moves between the kneel position and a tumble position. It is also desirable to provide a seat assembly that moves between a seating position and a kneel position about a first pivot and moves between the kneel position and a tumble position about a second pivot.